


Ren-Fest

by bondofoblivion



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akechi Goro is Robin Hood, Akira is so hot for Goro - it's not even funny, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Renaissance Fair, Alternate Universe - Renaissance Festival, Comedy, First Meetings, I used Ren Amamiya for obvious reasons, It's literally just the PTs at a Renaissance Fair, Knight Akechi Goro, M/M, Milquetoast Amamiya Ren, Milquetoast Kurusu Akira, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shenanigans, Why is this not already a tag?, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondofoblivion/pseuds/bondofoblivion
Summary: Jousting was cancelled. The highlight of the Renaissance Festival was cancelled. The snow from the day before had melted, but patches of ice threatened innocent bystanders who were simply walking, so the horses were too likely to get injured.





	1. Enter Stage Right: Sir Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first chapter of something I've been working on for ages — a really trashy fic of Renaissance Fair shenanigans with our favs. This has been the most fun I've had writing in a while so I hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Be sure to hit me up with your thoughts on [twitter](http://twitter.com/amgedpha) or in the comments.

         Jousting was cancelled. The highlight of the Renaissance Festival was _cancelled_. The snow from the day before had melted, but patches of ice threatened innocent bystanders who were simply walking, so the horses were too likely to get injured. 

         That was fine. It was reasonable, really.

         Yet, the attendees wouldn’t be disappointed, not when the host said the knights and their noble steeds would be competing in a series of challenges instead.

         Sir Robin Hood, is what they called him — the knight that Ren and his friends were to cheer for during this event.

         A number of thoughts crossed Ren Amamiya’s mind at the knight’s introduction, the first and most obvious being that ‘Robin Hood’ was definitely not the knight’s real name. The second thought was that the knight was stunning, a genuine picture of what Ren imagined a striking young man who was fighting for the heart of some lady (or lord) would be. 

         With what poise Robin Hood held himself upon horseback and Ren certainly didn’t miss that the lapel microphone attached to the top of Robin Hood’s armor allowed him to know that the knight sounded just as good as he looked.

         Ren was broken out of this reprieve by the shouting of one of his friends.

         “Kick his ass and I’ll buy you a beer!” Ryuji shouted. Ren glanced behind him to see the blond standing on the top row of the wooden bleachers on which they sat holding his own cup in the air.

         “Make it two and a cookie!” Ann said, quickly rising to her feet beside Ryuji, holding two fingers up for emphasis.

         Ren turned back toward the knight who was staring directly at where Ren and his friends sat. The audience seemed to have grown quiet, curious as to how Robin Hood would respond.

         “Of course,” The knight said, a smile pulling at his lips as he winked, “for honor — and for beer.”

         Robin Hood knew how to work an audience, and Ren hated to admit how enthralled he was with the man’s performance.

         Becoming enamored with a man in costume that he didn’t know the real name of was definitely not on the schedule they handed Ren when he and his friends bought tickets to the festival and Ren was almost certain it hadn’t materialized since then.

         Enamored might be putting it lightly, though. Ren really meant that he felt like a damsel in distress, hopelessly attracted to the charming knight who he would kill for the opportunity to be ‘saved’ by. 

         And if anyone was wondering, yes, Ren likely appreciated the aesthetic appeal of Robin Hood more than the chill of the wind and the hot cocoa in his cold hands allowed him to properly express. 

         What really helped was that Robin Hood’s attention kept being drawn to where Ren and his friends sat because of their endless heckling.

         “We know it’s rigged!” Futaba, who sat to Ren’s right, shouted. “Take that chump down anyway!”

         “And ruin the art of their tireless efforts to achieve such natural choreography? I think not,” Yusuke chided her, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

         “Can it, Inari!” Futaba responded, reaching over Ren to punch Yusuke in the shoulder.

         Ren muttered a curse as he nearly spilt the hot cocoa in his hands all over himself as a result.He was having enough trouble focusing as it was, but found himself grinning at his friends’ antics anyway. Ren shifted a bit, straightening his posture and extending his neck, eyes glued to the scene before him, how effortlessly the two knights fought upon horseback, swords clashing.

         Robin Hood’s face was obscured by the helmet he wore as he fought against the other knight — Ren couldn’t be bothered to remember his name (it was likely a stage name as well). After a few minutes, Robin Hood was able to disarm the other knight, who fell from where he sat upon his horse to the fanfare of Ren’s side of the audience.

         “Aw, hell yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Ryuji shouted.

         “Leave it to the underdog from Sherwood!” Ann added.

         “Victory certainly doesn’t seem to be the only thing Robin Hood is stealing today,” Haru noted quietly, from where she sat behind Futaba, resting a palm upon Ren’s shoulder.

         “I do suppose _old habits_ are hard to break,” Makoto added, from behind Yusuke.

         Ren ignored them both, for Robin Hood had removed his helmet again. Robin Hood gestured to their side of the audience, pointedly addressing Ryuji and Ann.

         “My lord and lady, are you pleased?” Robin Hood asked, a charming smile pulling at his features.

         Ren glanced over his shoulder, if only to gauge Ann and Ryuji’s reactions to the knight continuing to play into their heckling. Ryuji’s jaw hung a little agape, but Ann bumped her shoulder against him, a bit quicker on the uptake. The blonde seemed determined to lean into it, overacting as she adapted some faux European drawl, bringing one finger to her chin in mock contemplation.

         “My lord, I believe this brave warrior can do better. What say you?” Ann said, addressing Ryuji.

         Ryuji was shaken from his stupor, then, stumbling rather than easily falling into the role Ann assigned him.

         “Yeah, Ann! I mean, my lady, I — uh — do believe you are right. Only if Sir —,” Ryuji stopped mid speech.

         Ren, despite how endless amusing he found it that Ryuji seemed to have already forgotten the name of the knight he had promised a beer to, quickly came to his friend’s rescue.

         He was anything but inconspicuous about it, though.

         “Robin — Hood,” Ren said, in a loud, obviously fraudulent coughing fit.

         “Robin Hood —,” Ryuji continued then, louder than he was before, “Only if Sir Robin Hood wins this tournament, will we reward him with a position among our numbers.”

         “Fair enough,” Robin Hood responded, with what appeared to be small laugh escaping him, “I will do what I can to prove myself worthy!”

         Ren barely listened to his friends speak as he watched the two knights prepare for their next trial, a battle upon foot rather than steed. It was only when Robin Hood’s features were once again obscured by the helmet the knight wore that the buzz of conversation behind him roared to life in his ears.

         “This is so much more fun than it was last year!” Ann exclaimed, to the murmured agreement of Ryuji and what Ren assumed was Haru, “Shiho and Yuuki are going to be so upset they missed it!”

         “We could come back tomorrow,” Ren said, the suggestion falling easily from his lips even as his eyes were glued to the proceedings before him. 

         The announcer of the event was currently speaking to the audience, giving them a brief description of the next trial, of how Robin Hood and his rival would face off on foot with only the weapons on the field at their disposal. It was nothing Ren hadn’t already expected, since it followed jousting in the years prior.

         “Yeah, unless one of you manages to woo Sir Robin Hood over there and get us discount tickets, I know I can’t afford it,” Ryuji explained.

         “I could cover you,” Ren offered, just a little bit desperate to catch not only the last day of the Renaissance Festival but for a chance to see Robin Hood in action again.

         “Ren can afford it, with one of the several jobs he insists upon having,” Haru noted, a small laugh escaping her.

         Ren had the gall to look aghast at the accusation.

         “It’s only two,” Ren said in mock offense, the curve of his mouth betraying his amusement, “Boss’s cafe doesn’t count.”

         “Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Ryuji interjected, “— I’m saying I’m down if you’re paying.”

         “It’s a deal,” Ren agreed.

         Then, Ren turned his attention to the clearing that acted as a stage for the knights and watched them perform, attention rapt on Sir Robin Hood.

         Robin Hood had forgone a shield and wielded a sword, approaching his opponent who held both a sword and shield. When Ren blinked, he missed the moment that Robin Hood disarmed the other man. His side of the audience roared in applause, and Robin Hood stabbed his sword into the ground. He removed his helmet and waved to the crowd, an acknowledgement of his victory. The announcer proceeded to proclaim said victory when the unthinkable happened. The other knight came up behind Robin Hood and seemingly smashed a shield against his unprotected head, knocking him to the ground.

         For a moment, everyone was hushed — as if they truly believed the show being performed for them was reality. The other knight removed his helmet then, discarding his shield. The announcer had proceeded to explain that it seemed he was the winner now when Ren spotted Robin Hood rising to his feet and seizing a war hammer. Robin Hood came up from behind the knight and carefully placed the weapon between the other man’s legs, bringing it up with what seemed excessive force.

         All the men in the audience, Ren included, simultaneously winced as the other man fell to the ground. 

         Robin Hood didn’t take his eyes off the other knight, a smirk pulling at his lips.

         “As much as I hate to resort to such uncouth, below the belt tactics,” Robin Hood said, “I’m afraid you left me no choice —.” He paused, eyes glancing towards the audience then back to the knight before him. “Surrender, and do so with the grace of one befitting your station.”

         Ren was left gaping. 

         The commanding tone was a great look on Robin Hood.

         He could imagine Robin Hood telling him all kinds of things to do in that voice. Him in the place of the knight on his knees before Robin Hood, complying with every word out of that man’s mouth. 

         Ren was fucked. 

         Ren was totally fucked.

         “Ren —. Ren,” Futaba said, waving a hand in front of his face.

         “Yeah, what?” Ren responded, turning to look at her.

         “You’re drooling,” Futaba said, grinning.

         Ren pointedly ignored the snicker coming from Yusuke on his other side.

         “Besides, go tip your boy,” Ryuji said, then, having already hopped off the top row of the bleachers. He leaned a little heavily on the support beams. Ren overlooked it, certain that Ryuji was feeling the cold and pressure from the fall in his leg. Ryuji smiled, “They’re accepting cash. — Save enough for tickets for tomorrow.”

         “Ann’s already approaching him, and now she’s pointing over here,” Yusuke said, gaze trained on the knight, “— At us.” He paused, then corrected himself, looking at Ren, “No, it appears she’s referring to you.”

         “Up and at ‘em, Ren. Route unlocked to Sherwood Forest,” Futaba said, pushing Ren up from where he sat. Ren was glad the people who were sitting in front of him already left because the force of with which Futaba pushed him was enough to have him spill at least a fourth of what was left in his cup on the empty row before him.

         Ren handed what remained of the hot chocolate to Makoto before pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket and heading over to Ann and Robin Hood.

         “We so enjoyed your performance, Sir Robin Hood,” Ann said as Ren approached them. Ren and Ann’s eyes locked for but a moment before she returned her attention to Robin Hood, gesturing in Ren’s direction. Ren was by her side by the time she spoke again, “but instead of Ryuji buying you that drink, our friend Ren Amamiya has offered to do the honors.”

         Then, Robin Hood was looking at Ren, and Ren couldn’t attribute the warmth he felt to the hot chocolate that was missing from his hands, nor the sun shining brightly overhead. If anything, the wind chill had dropped the temperature since they first arrived.

         “How kind of you, Sir Amamiya,” Robin Hood said, a polite smile pulling at his features. “I accept. If you will but allow me a moment to rid myself of this cumbersome armor, I’ll meet you back here in say, a half hour?”

         “Sir Robin Hood,” Ren said with what he hoped was a charming smile pulling at his features, “I shall eagerly await your return.”

         Witnessing the subtle arch of Robin Hood’s brow was reward enough, even as the other man turned to walk away.

         “Way to turn it on, Ren,” Ann complimented him, thankfully quietly, as the two walked back over to their friends, “And you’re welcome, by the way.”

         Ryuji seemed to have heard that part of their exchange, because he was quick to interject himself in the conversation.

         “Yeah, just make sure to ask his name when he comes back,” Ryuji said, elbowing Ren in the side, “No way in hell it’s Robin Hood.”

         “Haven’t you heard of stage names, Ryuji?” Haru asked, a smile pulling at her features that Ren knew only he could recognize as mischievous.

         “Of course I have. I was just — ugh. It’s a joke.” Ryuji sighed.

         Yusuke joined them.

         “Your cadence was an indicator of such,” Yusuke noted, “And I believe Haru was playing along. Might I suggest we find a way to occupy ourselves until Robin Hood’s return?”

         “Oh, I saw a booth offering Tarot Readings,” Ann suggested.

         “Let’s see if Ren’s date will go well!” Futaba said, already dragging Ren by his wrist towards their destination.

         “I guess I don’t get a say in this,” Ren said, even as he grinned, putting up no resistance to being led around by a girl who wouldn’t have gone out in public a few months ago, let alone a crowded festival

         “Oh, it’s all in good fun, Ren,” Haru explained, “And I’ll pay for your reading.”

         “C’mon man, what harm could it do?” Ryuji added, as the group made their way to the booth.


	2. Alias: Arsène Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren never put much stock into the mythos of tarot readings, but the vision of the card called lovers was firmly cemented in his mind as he awaited the return of Robin Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are hard, so here's alternative for this bit, "Tarot Readings, Bad Jokes, and Ren finally learns Robin Hood's real name. 
> 
> Do me a favor and bombard me with your thoughts on [twitter](http://twitter.com/amgedpha) or in the comments. I'd really like to know what you guys think!

        Ren never put much stock into the mythos of tarot readings, but the vision of the card called lovers was firmly cemented in his mind as he awaited the return of Robin Hood.

         It also should be mentioned that he thought he couldn’t be more infatuated than he already was, but then Ren saw the knight again.

         If Robin Hood was a vision in armor, he was even more stunning in what Ren assumed was period appropriate casual attire. The man was clothed in an outfit reminiscent of a nobleman, which made Ren feel more than underdressed at the knight’s approach.

         Ren was almost convinced he should have bought that incredibly expensive and well crafted pauldron Ryuji made him try on earlier so he could at the very least, somewhat look the part.

         “Sir Amamiya,” Robin Hood said in his approach, dazzling smile pulling at his features. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too terribly long.”

         Ren pointedly ignored how that smile could make legions of teenage girls and boys weak in their knees and simply grinned in return, bringing a hand up to his chest in some mock gesture of declaring an oath.

         “I would wait a thousand years and wage several wars for your company, my lord.”

         Robin Hood’s eyes widened a little at that, and Ren smiled even wider at the development. For as attractive as Robin Hood was, it seemed he wasn’t very accustomed to such brazen comments. A soft laugh parted the knight’s lips before he spoke.

         “Your attempts at replicating the speech are embarrassingly inaccurate, Amamiya,” Robin Hood said, “— but flattering, nonetheless.”

         Ren wasn’t entirely sure whether Robin Hood was being honest or not with this commentary. However, Ren simply smiled in response and chocked it up to the knight’s surprise at how forward Ren was being.

         Honestly, it could be said that he, himself, was a little uncomfortable with how forward he was being.

         Ren was quiet for a moment, and rocked back on his heels, anxiety manifesting in the drawing of his hand to the back of his head.

         “Do I get points for trying?” Ren asked.

         Robin Hood arched a brow and smiled.

         “I suppose that all depends upon how quickly you’re able to get that drink I’ve been promised into my hands,” He replied.

         “Of course, my lord,” Ren said, tentatively offering his arm out as if to escort Robin Hood to the nearest booth where he could buy a drink for the nobleman he would _hopefully_ have on his arm.

         Ren couldn’t tell if the red tint to Robin Hood’s features was out of embarrassment or the cold, but counted it as a win when the knight rolled his eyes and accepted the arm offered to him anyway. After the drink was bought and placed into Robin Hood’s hand, Ren suggested they walk around the festival, if only to keep warm against the bitter cold.

         Robin Hood had accepted the offer, but not without preamble. First, it seemed, he wanted to clear something up between the two.

         “I’m afraid I must ask, Amamiya, but please tell me you’re not calling me, _my lord or my liege_ , because you can’t recall my name,” Robin Hood said.

         “In all fairness,” Ren replied, “you never properly introduced yourself.”

         “Your friend — Takamaki — was it, didn’t really give us the opportunity, did she?” Robin Hood noted, a small smile pulling at his features.

         “Can I ask what she said about me?” Ren asked.

         “She simply wanted to point you out to me,” Robin Hood explained, mirth pleasant in his eyes as he caught Ren’s gaze in his own. Ren could live and die by the smirk Robin Hood flashed him before he continued speaking, “It was something about how she had a ‘damsel in need of rescuing.’ As if I hadn’t already noticed your group.”

         “Well,” Ren responded, swallowing a little hard, “in her defense, I wasn’t exactly heckling like the rest of them.”

         Robin Hood laughed.

         “Yet, I do believe I recall it being you who assisted your friend with remembering my stage name,” The knight mentioned.

         “So,” Ren said, bringing them back to the topic at hand, because like hell was Ren leaving his festival without figuring out this man’s name, “what should I call you when you’re not in uniform, my liege?”

         “Goro Akechi,” the nobleman offered, leaning in conspiratorially. “— alias: Robin Hood.”

         “Ren Amamiya,” Ren said in response, lowering his voice and leaning towards the other man in turn, “— alias: Arsène Lupin.”

         Robin Hood — or Goro — Ren supposed, seemed a little surprised at his response, if the arch of his brow was any indicator.

         “I’m familiar with the gentleman thief, Amamiya,” Goro noted, “but does he truly align with this type of festival?”

         “I think it fits,” Ren replied, the grin pulling at his lips morphing into a full on smirk, “especially if I’m able to make off with a certain prize I’ve been eyeing.”

         “Oh,” Goro said, the tone of his voice taking on a sort of curiosity, even as the way he wouldn’t meet Ren’s gaze betrayed said innocence, “and what is this prize, Amamiya?”

         Ren resisted the urge to actively suggest that Goro knew exactly what he meant when he mentioned a prize, but that certainly did not mean he wouldn’t tease the other man about it.

         “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ren asked, after hesitating perhaps a moment too long.

         A soft laugh escaped Goro at Ren’s playful evasiveness.

         “Regardless,” Goro said, “it is nice to meet you, Amamiya.”

         “You too, Akechi.”

         When Goro passed up another beer but said that Ren owed him a second drink nonetheless, Amamiya didn’t blame him, instead occupying his and the knight’s free hands with cups of hot chocolate. Akechi, apparently, had an affinity for sweets over the bitterness of coffee. Of course, that led Ren to offer to make Goro a real cup of coffee one day, saying he could impress the nobleman by making him a drink that would win him over to the beverage without an overpowering amount of cream and sugar. Goro agreed, under the condition that Ren would have to do more than play his cards right.

         Ren was always fond of a challenge.

         Yet, it seemed like Goro seemed intent on trying his patience.

         Glassblowing. Of course Goro would be interested in what Ren would consider a masterful but inherently boring craft to watch. His outlook might have something to do with the fact that he had already attended a session at the behest of Yusuke earlier that day. Ren took the opportunity to escape to the restroom, only to find Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba lingering around the food stalls halfway to his intended destination. 

         The sight of Ann completely massacring a number of the desserts offered at the festival was impressive, but not nearly as impressive as Futaba obliterating a turkey leg before his very eyes. Ryuji seemed equally enthralled with the display, and while Ren may be distracted by thought of Goro awaiting his return and Futaba’s appetite, he knew he couldn’t be the only one to notice how Yusuke’s jacket was hanging off of her shoulders, despite the artist being nowhere in sight.

         After a moment, he spotted the aforementioned artist, along with Haru and Makoto in a mask shop across the way. He was almost certain that their presence there would mean that by the end of this festival, each of his friends would have their very own leather mask courtesy of this excursion.

         “So, how’s the date going?” Ann asked, smiling brightly.

         “Strike out with the white knight?” Ryuji huffed, having torn his attention away from the monstrosity that was Futaba’s eating habits.

         “C’mon Ren, spill it.” Futaba insisted, after swallowing her latest bite.

         Ren didn’t need a mirror to know an incredibly fond grin was pulling at his features, the mischievous smiles on his friends’ faces were sufficient enough.

         “Alright, you got me,” Ren said, scratching at the back of his head. Rocking back on his heels, he began to explain, “Sir Robin Hood’s name is Goro Akechi and I — uh just might like him.” 

         “Just might?” Ann asked.

         “Definitely is more like it,” Futaba commented.

         “Then what the hell are you doing here, man?” Ryuji interjected, “Get the hell back there. Robin Hood’s probably off stealing other hearts while you’re here just palling around.”

         “I only escaped for a second because he’s currently engrossed in the art of glassblowing,” Ren explained.

         “And all you’re thinking about is a different kind of blowing, right?” Futaba said, the grin on her face confirming she was just awaiting an opening like this.

         “Futaba!” Ann exclaimed in mock offense even as the hand she covered her mouth with did little to hide the amused smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

         “What?” Futaba replied, “I’m just saying what Ryuji’s thinking.”

         “She’s not wrong,” Ryuji said, grinning even as he held his hand up for a high-five, which Futaba returned.

         “Alright, as much as I’d like to hear you guys talk about my sex life,” Ren said, shaking his head, only to be interrupted.

         “What sex life?” Futaba interjected, laughing.

         Ren rolled his eyes at his surrogate younger sister, though the slight curve of his mouth betrayed any sense of mock irritation he had at her teasing. Even he had to admit, Futaba was definitely on one today. So, he ignored it, mostly, while Ryuji and and Ann were definitely laughing under their breath at his expense.

         “Wasn’t the tarot reading more than enough to satisfy your curiosity?” Ren said.

         “Okay, okay. So as much as I hate to say it, Ryuji’s right —,” Futaba said, much to Ryuji’s chagrin. The blond’s small exclamation of ‘Hey!’ was definitely heard but ignored by her. “Every knight needs his damsel, after all, so get out of here.”

         “Go get ‘em, tiger!” Ann added.

         “Thanks, guys. — I really owe you one, Ann,” Ren said and then turned to walk away. He stopped and looked back, then added, “You too, Ryuji.”

         He didn’t know what was more rewarding, meeting what he hoped would be his prince charming at this renaissance festival, bearing witness to how much Futaba had grown in the few short years they’ve known each other or the smile Ryuji wore after hearing his gratitude. Maybe, just maybe, it could be all three.

         After parting ways with his friends, Ren hit the bathrooms. It was on his way back to Goro that he spotted a man carrying a basket of flowers. Having worked at a flower shop himself, Ren was intrigued — less intrigued by the ten dollar price tag — but intrigued nonetheless.He supposed that was how he found himself paying ten dollars for a red protea, which would be just as beautiful when it withered as it was fresh. 

         Plus, red conveyed passion and affection. And the protea was said to represent courage and strength. Perhaps Goro would pick up on that. Then, Ren would be impressed. (Read as: more impressed than he already was.)

         The knight was clearly a little startled by the display, but he smiled brightly and accepted the flower, all the same. If the flush of Goro’s features accompanied the widening of his eyes, Ren convinced himself it was just an effect of the cold. Goro’s only confrontation with the gift seemed to be where to put it so it won’t get damaged.

         When the curve of Ren’s mouth fell ever so slightly at his commentary, Goro smiled reassuringly and said it would simply have to occupy one of his hands at all times.

         “And here I had thought you were sneaking away,” Goro teased.

         “I’d only leave your side with gifts as an apology for my absence.” Ren replied.

         “Amamiya,” Goro said, and Ren could swear the smile reached all the way to his companion’s near maroon eyes,“you must certainly stop with such flattery.”

         Ren, despite the weakness in his knees at the sight of the man before him and the slight shaking of his form from the cold, knew Ann would be proud of how smoothly he turned Goro’s insistence that he stop complimenting him into a way to get to know the knight that much better.

         “I’ll admit that I’m lacking variety in my topics now, but —.” Ren countered, “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself? —Then, we could talk about that instead.”

         “You’re truly interested?” Goro asked, voice the softest Ren had heard it yet.

         Ren sighed and ran a hand through his hair, refusing to meet Goro’s gaze. If the other man was feeling vulnerable, he might as well rip his own chest open. “I don’t know what this looks like, Akechi,” He said, lips curving in a small smile, “but given how Ann and my friends basically forced me to approach you, I don’t do this kinda stuff everyday.” Ren allowed himself to laugh, knowing his own features were flushing. Again, he was quick to blame the cold. “To be honest, I rarely ever do this. My friends are the bold ones.”

         He gaze flickered up to Goro’s face and Ren was surprised to see the knight nod in response. Actually, Goro seemed to relax a little. Despite not smiling, the subtle droop of his shoulders and how his gaze was averted made Ren think he maybe understood.

         “Is this a character of sorts, then?” Goro asked.

         “Arsène Lupin, after all.” Ren replied.

         “Then, let us make a deal,” Goro said, the thin line of his lips splitting into a grin as he suggested, “I’ll tell you more about myself, if you’ll allow me to see what Ren Amamiya is like.”

         “Deal, but jokes on you, Akechi. Ren’s already interested and he’s not going to back down.”

         “And I’ll have you know that Goro has fought off a number of potential suitors. Amamiya is going to have to try much harder than this Arsène character.”


	3. Intermission: The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an hour so or more of simply walking the grounds of the festival, Ren properly introduced Goro to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Chapter titles are hard, so here's another alternative, "Goro + Ren = Ren Having the Worst Friends of All Time."
> 
> Do me a favor and bombard me with your thoughts on [twitter](http://twitter.com/amgedpha) or in the comments. I'd really like to know what you guys think!

        After an hour so or more of simply walking the grounds of the festival, Ren properly introduced Goro to his friends. 

         Yusuke complimented Goro’s decorum while in character, while Futaba teased him about what Ren’s tarot reading might have said. Goro and Makoto had a surprising amount of things in common, as they both were currently studying criminal justice in university. Then, Ann and Goro were off to the nearest clothing shop as soon as the blonde got her hands on him. Ann seemed quite determined to get Goro to assist her in choosing an era accurate outfit. 

         When the two returned, Ren was surprised to see that Ann was clothed in a very similar fashion to Goro. While Ren hardly believed that to be an accurate depiction of a woman from medieval times, he couldn’t deny that she was stunning. Her hair was down from her signature pigtails and Ryuji was practically gaping at the sight. Ren thanked the gods that Ann chose not to humiliate his best friend at such a display. 

         And while Ann was gorgeous in her own right, Ren was simply left wondering if he’d look as good on Goro’s arm as she did.

         Damn, he had it bad.

         Haru’s lips parted in a quiet “Oh,’ and when Ren blinked, Yusuke had seemingly materialized a sketchbook out of thin air. Futaba’s gaze shifted between Ann, Goro, and the phone in her hands as she furiously typed.

         Ren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and a quick check of the device had him in a group chat with Futaba and Yuuki, the former of the two demanding that they call get together to play Dungeons and Dragons as soon as possible.

         Yuuki responded with the kind of haste he always did, showing his excitement at the idea in the form of emojis, even when Futaba mentioned that it was required that all party members dress in costume. Yuuki immediately offered to be the Dungeon Master and Ren’s mind was already swarming with ideas for his in-game persona and how on earth he would be able to convince Goro to join them, if only so his character could shamelessly flirt with the other’s.

         That all depended on, of course, if Ren could convince Goro to stick around.

         “I hope you’ll forgive me for wandering off,” Goro said, an easy smile pulling at his features, “As I’m sure you know, Takamaki-san can be quite persuasive.”

         “Goro,” Ann responded, playfully pushing at his shoulder,“It’s Ann, how many times do I have to tell you?”

         Ren was dumbstruck. How did Ann get to a first name basis with Goro in twenty minutes when Ren had been working at it for upwards of three hours?

         “Goro—?” Ren asked, tentatively.

         “Yes,” Goro replied, and Ren would continue to blame the cold air for the slight flush of Goro’s features until the day the other man died from hypothermia. A small laughed escaped the knight. “She insisted and given how personable she is, I found it difficult to convince her otherwise.”

         Ann arched a brow at Ren and tilted her head ever so slightly in Goro’s direction, a silent suggestion if Ren ever saw one.

         “So, is _Goro_ just reserved for Ann?” Ren asked, though he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to look Goro in the eye, the ground beneath his feet suddenly the most interesting thing in his vicinity.

         “Given the circumstances,” Goro replied, humming thoughtfully, “I believe I can allow another exception.”

         Ren’s eyes widened as his gaze shot up to meet Goro’s. The smirk pulling at the knight’s lips was telling, especially given how Ann was once again, failing to hide her laugh behind her hand.

         A series of emotions flitted through Ren. It was truly impossible to explain how quickly excitement shifted to elation only to morph into suspicion.

         “What did she do to you?” Ren asked. Then, he tensed. “— Oh no, what did she say?”

         “Nothing crass, I assure you,” Goro said, shaking his head. “At the very worst, she implied that you are milquetoast, despite any bold declarations you might make.” Goro laughed. “Don’t worry, I explained that I had already unmasked that particular facet of your personality.”

         Heat rose to color Ren’s features far too quickly for it to be a reaction to the cold, and the hand he raised to cover his face was a tell-tale sign of embarrassment. Despite it all, though, a stupid grin was pulling at his features because of course Ann would say these things and of course she would say them to Goro of all people.

         In a way, he’d actually be disappointed if she didn’t. After all, building your friend up and breaking them down was an integral part of the wingman game.

         “I also said that you were the nicest guy I’ve ever met,” Ann mentioned, and Ren’s worries were immediately assuaged.

         “Ann, you really shouldn’t have —,” Ren began.

         “Oh, Ren, just wait until you figure out what else I told him,” Ann interjected with a wink.

         “Oh no.” Ren said, suddenly very concerned that any number of past text conversations about Yusuke, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, or god forbid — Yuuki — that could have been used against him.

         The laughed that parted Goro’s lips at Ren’s expense, nonetheless, was music to Ren’s ears. “Oh yes —,” Goro said, “I suppose I should save some ammunition.”

         “Hmm?” Ren asked, eyebrows shooting up. Saving ammunition implied Goro was to see Ren again. Did Goro want to see Ren again?

         “Ann said you were coming back tomorrow,” Goro explained at Ren’s surprise. And then, he teased, because the smirk pulling at his features told Ren that Goro already knew the answer to the question he asked next. “Or should I have not assumed you would want to see me again?”

         “Oh no — no, no, no,” Ren stuttered out, tripping over his words. “I definitely want to see you again,” He explained. “There is no world where me not wanting to see you again exists.”

         “Easy tiger,” Ann teased.

         Of course, that was nothing compared how inconspicuous Futaba was when she sang-song the word ‘Desperate!’ to Ryuji.

         “Should we —?” Ren asked, addressing Goro.

         “Oh my god — exchange chat IDs, already. It’s freezing out here.” Futaba complained, even as she tugged Yusuke’s jacket tighter around her form.

         Ren knew neither he nor Goro could be faulted for how their hands shook as they exchanged details, though he is entirely certain that he was unsteady for an entirely different reason than the knight was.

         Oh, Goro definitely had the upper hand now, and Ann, that minx, had told him all the right ways to use it. He hated her, but would definitely be taking her to a desert buffet if this all played out in his favor.

         “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Ren,” Goro said, and then addressed the group. “It was nice to meet you all.”

         Ren wished his mouth didn’t fall agape at the sound of his name coming out of Goro’s mouth.

         “Ren, is there something wrong?” Goro asked, noticing his strange look.

         “I just —,” Ren forced a laugh, scratched the back of his head and leaned into the train wreck his life was becoming. After all, he might as well gauge just what ammunition Goro had on him now, anyway. “I just really like the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth.”

         Ren could tell he surprised Goro, if how the other man spared a glance towards Ann was any indicator. She smiled in response, a wicked curve of teeth that made Ren instantly regret testing the safety on Goro’s supposed artillery. 

         He was so going to kill Ann for this.

         “Ah,” Goro replied, “then you must do the pleasure of letting me hear the sound of mine out of yours again.”

         Ren arched a brow, but cautiously agreed to Goro’s request. He felt as if he was walking into a trap. No, he knew he was.

         “I — I’ll see you tomorrow, Goro,” Ren said.

         Goro winked, mostly at Ann, and wore similarly sharp grin to hers in response.

         “Interesting,” Goro said, returning his attention to Ren. “I find myself agreeing with your earlier assertion.” He raised his free hand to his chin in a gesture of mock contemplation. “Though, I’d like to amend your statement to take into account that it looks as good as it sounds.” He winked. Goro Akechi winked after that. Then, the knight addressed the rest of the group, falling quickly back into the guise of perfect politeness. “ — Farewell, I hope to see you all again tomorrow.”

         Ren was predictably, left with his mouth just a tiny bit agape and no amount of the glare against his glasses could hide the surprise in his eyes. He was doomed. Goro Akechi was going to be the death of him.

         _Eh — there were worse ways to die._

         “Dude,” Ryuji said, releasing Ren from his stupor. “Dude, you okay?”

         “Did you —,” Makoto paused, addressing Ann, “coach him?”

         “Oh no,” Ann replied, dismissing Makoto with a wave of her hand. “I really didn’t tell him anything except that our friend Ren here —,” She paused, patting Ren’s shoulder, “could use a little pushing around.” She smiled sweetly and Ren knew well enough that the drop in the pitch of her voice didn’t mean anything good for him. “I also might have shared that he doesn’t mind when people are a little rough with him, too.”

         This was, without a doubt, the most humiliated Ren had ever been when faced with a potential crush. 

         One time he had divulged to Ann the very vivid dream he had involving one or more of his very close male friends — and maybe Makoto — degrading him in ways that left him way too turned on to be healthy. There was no way she hadn’t used that against him.

         “$20 bucks they’ll sext!” Futaba exclaimed, thankfully after Goro was well out of earshot.

         Despite Futaba actually having spoken, Ren’s eyes widened and he shot an accusatory glare at Ryuji, who raised his hands in mock surrender, despite outwardly laughing at Futaba’s declaration. It was hard not blame Ryuji for her filthy mouth. He, after all, was the only one who hadn’t tried to censor himself when Ren first convinced Futaba to hang out with them.

         Ren didn’t get a chance to respond before someone else spoke.

         “I imagine they’ll call,” Yusuke offered.

         Ren looked to Ryuji again who was gaping at the artist. His gaze trailed to Ann, who couldn’t seem to keep a straight face today, a soft laugh escaping her.

         “Might I get in on the action?” Haru interjected.

         All eyes were on the heiress then, and Ren could say with absolute certainty that no one had expected her of all people to join in on this particular subject of conversation.

         “Sure,” Futaba said, being the first to recover from the brief whiplash of Haru wanting to participate in such a hypothetical bet. Dear gods, Ren, hoped it was a hypothetical bet. “What do you think, Haru?”

         “I don't mean to sound crude,” She said said, bowing her head apologetically towards Ren before continuing, “but I’d like to bet that Ren is likely to blow Akechi-san by the end of the festival tomorrow.”

         Ren choked on nothing.

         His friends were the worst.

* * *

 

         After Ann kindly offered Ren a few sips of her bottled water, Ren and his friends were urged by Yusuke towards the mask shop that the artist, Makoto, and Haru had been lingering in earlier. Ren and Makoto loitered near the entrance, seeing as the seven of them in such a small space along with other festival attendees was likely to be a tight fit.

         “For real?!” Ryuji exclaimed, catching Ren’s attention. From what Ren could gather, he had been speaking with Yusuke only moments before. Interest piqued, Ren inched towards the two, followed by Makoto, who was equally curious as to what caused Ryuji’s outburst, if the arch of her brow was any indicator. “You guys actually put money on Ren’s sex life?” Ryuji continued, “I thought that was a joke.”

         How Ren was equally aghast and yet somehow unsurprised to learn that his friends were actually going through with this bet was beyond him. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe them, except he definitely could and would have probably been involved in the bet if not for well, being the subject of said wager.

         “Futaba seems fairly confident in her assertion that the two will communicate via text, while I’ve ascertained given verbal confirmation that both parties would rather speak to one another than simply write.”

         “Not the point, Yusuke,” Ryuji said, shaking his head, “not the point.”

         “Would you like to — as Futaba phrased it —,” Yusuke paused, “be in?”

         “Second base,” Ryuji said, in as close to a whisper as physically possible for the other man, “And it’ll be in person, before the end of the day tomorrow.”

         The sharp dagger of betrayal pierced Ren’s heart and he found himself choking on any appropriate response to Ryuji’s declaration.

         Why were his friends like this?

         “Hand jobs,” Makoto added, from beside Ren, bringing the other two’s attention to their presence. “At least, I didn’t say this behind your back,” She offered nicely with a sharp grin. Part of Ren was unnerved by how similar the expression was to Goro’s. Criminal justice majors must have a class dedicated to cutting down opponents with a single look.

         Her features softened when Ren chose to confront Ryuji instead.

         “— Ryuji, bro,” Ren simply said. 

         Okay, maybe confronting wasn’t exactly Ren’s forte, but Ryuji seemed to the get the message.

         “C’mon, dude, it’s just so I can pay you back for tickets tomorrow,” Ryuji countered, the color of his face showing his obvious embarrassment at being caught red-handed, “Plus, all’s fair in love and war, my dude.” Ryuji huffed a forced laugh. He smiled with a cautious question on the tip of his tongue. “Help me win some cash off these suckers, okay?”

         Ann, beautiful — equally traitorous Ann — saved Ren from having to respond.

         “But actually,” She interjected, a mask reminiscent of a cat veiling her features, “what he means is — have a good time with Goro.”

         “I would take it a gesture of good faith that all bets are falling in your favor, Ren,” Yusuke added, thumbing at a mask that looked suspiciously like a kitsune in his hands. Ren actively chose to take this as a sign that the fox could been seen as a faithful friend rather than a trickster. Certainly, Yusuke, of all people, would never mislead Ren.

         Ren’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, though the corner of his mouth pulled his lips into a half smile.

         “Okay, I’ll take it — only because Yusuke is the obvious voice of reason here,” Ren replied.

         By the end of the day, they all chose their masks and if Ren spent way too much on an outfit that Ann and Haru helped him pick out and that pauldron he’d been eyeing earlier, then Goro didn’t have to know.


	4. Scene IV: Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi: My, how we have advanced to being so forthright.
> 
> Ren Amamiya: Would you rather question my intentions?
> 
> Goro Akechi: I see — so your interest has graduated to intentions now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Chapter Titles = Me. So how about 'Day Two: Milquetoast Ren Strikes Again & Goro Akechi takes full advantage of it.'
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Also, you should definitely check out this [art](https://twitter.com/Cosmickatsu/status/1087752118381948928) I commissioned the talented @cosmickatsu for and another cute [doodle](https://twitter.com/BocchanLucifer/status/1087872978413588480) that @BocchanLucifer graced me with for this fic as well!

        Jousting was cancelled again. The snow from two days before had melted, but patches of ice continued to threaten innocent bystanders who were simply walking, so the horses remained too likely to get injured. 

         Again, that was fine. It was reasonable, really.

         Yet, the attendees wouldn’t be disappointed, not when the host said the knights and their noble steeds would be competing in a series of challenges instead.

         Ren only found it slightly less entertaining because Goro had let it slip that he was intended to lose that particular match. Yuuki and Shiho were excited nonetheless, so Ann and Ryuji were up on the top row of the bleachers once more, heckling one Sir Robin Hood.

         “So, Robin Hood — stealing hearts or stealing victories?!” Ryuji said, and Ren couldn’t help but wonder how many times the blond rehearsed this particular bit. “The choice is yours!”

         “I believe I’ve already done one of those things,” Goro said as he winked to the crowd, a rush of airy laughter parting his lips.

         Ren swore he was going to faint if the knight kept this up, but that response could easily be attributed to the cold. After all, his era accurate attire did fairly little to protect him from the elements. 

         He blatantly ignored how he resorted to using the temperature as an excuse again.

         “This fair maiden’s hand belongs to no man —,” Ann responded, directing a smirk towards the knight.

         “Yeah, not all lords and ladies are wooed by words alone!” Yuuki shouted, deciding to join Ann and Ryuji in their taunts.

         Ren knew he was grinning ear to ear at Yuuki’s outburst, but one look toward Ryuji showed he wasn’t the only one.

         _Interesting._

         Ren would definitely have to keep that in mind. After all, Ryuji _had_ betrayed him by joining in on the bet of how far Ren and Goro would go. Yeah, thanks to his friends, Ren could hardly go five minutes without thinking about exactly what he and the knight could get up to under the right circumstances.

         It probably didn’t help that messaging Goro had been as easy as breathing. Of course, he would have found himself just as taken with the knight over text as he had in person.

         In fact, Ren couldn’t mistake the hint of mischief in Goro’s messages when he had said so much.

         _Goro Akechi: My, how we have advanced to being so forthright._

         _Ren Amamiya: Would you rather question my intentions?_

         _Goro Akechi: I see — so your interest has graduated to intentions now?_

         “Win this challenge for her honor and her hand, or I shall take her for myself!” Ryuji shouted, startling Ren from his thoughts, the blond clearly engaged in his self-assigned role of a rival suitor.

         “Damn, Ryuji,” Ann said quietly, eyes a little wide as she jabbed her elbow into his ribs. “Calm down.”

         “Ow!” Ryuji winced. “— Fuck, sorry, Ann. I was just getting into it.”

         Shiho was the next to join the heckling, jumping to her feet and yelling, “Would you lose a princess such as she to such a barbarian?”

         Ren hardly heard the offended, ‘Hey!’ escaping Ryuji because Goro was raising a hand to cover his mouth, a silent laugh parting his lips before he grinned, looking straight at Ren despite not addressing him.

         “For your honor, I will win,” Goro said.

         Ren swore under his breath, mouth falling slightly agape.

         “Careful, Ren — you might catch flies,” Makoto warned.

         “Yes, Ren, I hardly think this is an appropriate place to practice your technique for later,” Haru amended, a soft laugh escaping her.

         He briefly registered the sound of Futaba choking on her hot chocolate, but admittedly, it was a little hard to focus when the object of his affections was being so bold.

         Robin Hood. Once a thief, always a thief.

         There was nothing noble about him.

* * *

         “Such dashing attire, Amamiya-kun,” Goro greeted him, after having shed his armor, prepared to join Ren and his friends at the festival. He was dressed in a similar fashion to the day before, complemented only by the fact that Ren had guessed correctly of Goro’s sensibilities, and chose his own outfit accordingly. It was luck that his darker clothes made him an apt companion to Goro’s once again, startlingly white attire. It was Ann and luck. Or more accurately, it was a lot of Ann and a little luck. After all, she seemed to have managed to wrangle out of Goro what he’d be wearing when she dragged the knight towards the nearest apparel vendor the day before. “I dare-say I’ve been outdone,” Goro said.

         “I — uh. Of course, but you’re — uh, Goro.” Ren resisted the urge to actively wince at his own words. Despite this, Ren accepted his rambling as an apt substitute for what he really wanted to say. For some reason, he thought calling Goro ‘a work of art brought to life, one who outshines the sun when he smiles, or someone who makes these cold days feel like the warmest ones he’s had in a long time’ would be going a little too far. Instead, Ren settled for saying, “I could never compare to you —.”

         Goro paused momentarily, and the grin he wore was less teasing. It was almost fond.

         “Ren, I cannot imagine the numbers at your thrall —,” Goro replied, a soft sigh escaping him, “You are — simply captivating.”

         Ren’s breath hitched, and he understood what Goro was trying to do. The knight was attempting to return the favor that Ren had allotted him. Goro wanted Ren to not have to question his intentions.

         “I know I couldn’t look away,” Ren said, taking a step forward.

         “You jest,” Goro insisted, a small laugh escaping him.

         “And then, when we spoke —,” Ren said, growing bold as he leaned into Goro’s space. “I knew I would fight off a legion of men and women alike for your favor.”

         “Again, I admire your attempts at replicating the speech,” Goro noted, mirroring Ren’s actions, “But, certainly, you must know that you would not have to fight at all.”

         “Gross, guys, take it to bedchamber.” Futaba interjected, reminding Ren that they had an audience, to which he and Goro both responded to by backing away from one another.

         “Young love in its prime. Do you think they would allow me to sketch them?” Yusuke asked, bringing a flush to Ren’s features. His gaze strayed from Goro, because he really couldn’t bear it if knight appeared aghast at such an accusation.

         “C’mon guys, leave them alone,” Ann said with a laugh, rescuing Ren and Goro from having to respond, “By the way, great job out there, Goro. Now, I’m stuck with this guy!” She added, nudging Ryuji with her elbow.

         “Hey, you know,” Yuuki noted, even as his buried his face farther into the scarf wrapped around his neck, “it could be worse.”

         From there, introductions all around had been brief, if not impressive, given how Goro seemed to remember everyone’s names. He was even unsurprised to see that Ren had brought an additional two friends to the festival, though Ren was sure he hadn’t mentioned it.

         Yuuki and Shiho were completely taken by this charm and that was proof enough that Ren had good taste.

         “So, you and Ryuji aren’t already an item?” Goro asked, addressing Ann.

         “What? You mean dating?” Ryuji interrupted,“No — Ann’s just.”

         “A friend,” Ren intervened, sparing Ryuji from having to explain himself. “We know. Don’t blame Goro for not understanding the dynamic here.” Then, Ren winked at Goro, flashing an awful imitation of the wicked curve of the knight’s mouth. It was really too easy to tease Ryuji now. “Had you told me second year you would have had a massive crush on Yuuki now, I wouldn’t have believed you either.”

         Ryuji froze, shooting a glare at Ren, whose grin grew exponentially at the blond’s visceral reaction.

         “Uh — Ryuji?” Yuuki asked, looking towards the blond man.

         Ryuji was unresponsive for a long moment.

         “Ren,” Ryuji finally said, seizing Yuuki by the sleeve of his cumbersome coat as he dragged him away from the group, shouting, “Second base or I will kick your ass!”

         Goro arched a brow at Ryuji’s statement as he watched the scene unfold. Then, he addressed Ren, “I take it you’d prefer if I were to ignore Sakamoto’s exclamation.”

         Ren blinked once, a huff of amusement escaping him. “Yeah,” he said, “I’d appreciate it.”

         “Alright, then,” Goro noted, “Perhaps I’ll consider it additional ammunition, if we are to meet again.”

         Ren smiled even as he dared not consider the implications of seeing Goro again outside the context of this festival. Then, he quickly changed the subject, directing the group towards the food stalls. After all, performing would leave anyone with an empty stomach. Goro simply laughed off Ryuji’s earlier outburst and followed Ren’s lead, though he couldn’t seem to resist but tease his suitor.

         “Is it clever or selfish of you, Ren — to thin the crowd like this?” Goro said quietly, only so that his intended target could hear. “Do you truly want me all to yourself?”

         Ren nearly tripped over his own feet at that, blaming the muddy ground instead of his feeble constitution. Luckily, Goro caught him by his arm and his waist, a laugh escaping him as he steadied Ren.

         “Oh, you’ve certainly found a knight capable of sweeping you off your feet,” Haru noted, a smile pulling at her lips a she watched the exchange.

         “Careful now, Ren,” Goro said. Continuing, the knight spoke just as quietly as he did moments before. “I assure you, Amamiya-kun, that I know several more enjoyable methods if you truly insist on becoming positively filthy.” Then, Goro raised his voice again, loud enough for the rest of their group to hear. “Try to keep your feet beneath you, Ren. We wouldn’t want the mud to stain your clothes.”

         Then, Goro released him, allowing an appropriate amount of distance between the two. The whole interaction had gone by so quickly that Ren hardly realized Goro had laid hands on him at all. 

         There was one thing Ren knew for sure, though, and that was that he was going to faint if the knight kept this up. He was definitely going to faint.

         After eating, the remainder of the group decided to venture towards the attractions of the festival, one of which was a twist on a Shakespearean production. Watching Yusuke get pulled on stage to play Macbeth if only to have him recite verbatim the lines of the play when prompted to say ‘something along the lines of’ was entirely more entertaining than the slightly comedic turns of his fellow actors. It also took all of Ren’s self control not to tease Futaba over the way she flushed when Yusuke was forced to wear a startlingly orange wig as a part of the show and Goro seemed quite impressed with the fact that the artist was so familiar with the European work.

         After that, Ren didn’t even have to get Ann and Shiho to stay behind. The two women wanted to see the juggler, who was set to perform next.

         Futaba and Yusuke were harder to convince, but a message to Futaba had her grabbing Yusuke’s arm and saying that he should show the face painters how it’s done.

         Makoto excused herself and Haru with surprise tickets to a tea party set up. The heiress smiled and suggested they follow up with a whiskey tasting, having anticipated that Makoto would do something so thoughtful for her.

         As the day wore on, Ren’s toes grew cold as the water from the melted snow seeped within his shoes. Yet, the discomfort of wet socks in this weather was easy to ignore when Goro was smiling and challenging Ren to a duel. Granted, the two warriors would be protected by full-on foam suits, but Ren was never one to back down from such a direct challenge. 

         Ren won the fight, if only because Goro’s height was in his legs which Ren quickly swiped from beneath him.

         If Ren hadn’t already been head over heels for Goro by that point, the sound of his laughter, however muffled through the protective gear they were forced to wear, would have had him hook, line, and sinker. Ren was distracted, of course, and it seemed Goro used that to his advantage. Taking the weapon he had yet to discard despite losing, the knight gave Ren a taste of his own medicine, knocking him down on the exercise mat beneath them as well. 

         Ren, in his surprise, almost fell right on top of Goro, who somehow rolled just out of the way despite the his cumbersome protective suit. He imagined it had something to do with Goro’s experience in actual armor. Ren wasn’t given much time to think, though, not when Goro was laughing again.

         “I guess —,” Ren said, laying flat on the mat beside Goro, “I can take it that it was your idea to implement false victories in the knights’ show.”

         “A director never reveals his secrets,” Goro replied.

         After that, the two had taken to walking around the festival once more, Ren and Goro both challenging one another to tests of luck and skill throughout their traversing. Ren faired better at challenges based on luck, while Goro impressed in tests of skill.

         As they journeyed throughout the grounds of festival, the two caught site of Ryuji and Yuuki, Ren bumping his shoulder against Goro’s to gather the other man’s attention. He cocked his head in the direction of the two men, whose fingers were interlaced even as they walked towards the mask vendor they had all visited the day before.

         “Unexpected,” Goro noted, “but I must ask, did you truly know that Ryuji had feelings for Yuuki?”

         Ren shrugged his shoulders, a noncommittal sound escaping him before he spoke. “When Yuuki started heckling you, you should have seen Ryuji’s face…” He explained, smiling at the sight of his two friends together. Sure, Ren had more or less outed Ryuji’s affections on a hunch, but he was glad the two seemed to work it out. He turned to Goro, then, and shook his head. “So no, I didn’t really know, but I’ve been friends with Ryuji and Yuuki for years so I was willing to bet I was right.”

         “Ah,” Goro said, “so you are you a betting man, I see.”

         “Well,” Ren began, an amused huff escaping him, “Aren’t you? In a court room, all bets are off, right?”

         Goro laughed, the wicked curve of his mouth returning in full force as his eyes met Ren’s. “On the contrary, Ren… You see —,” He leaned in conspiratorially, voice dropping to a whisper even as it’s pitch fell in octaves, “I’m only willing to wager when I know I’ll win.”

         Goro withdrew before Ren could respond, backing up to an appropriate distance once again. 

         It suddenly occurred to Ren that Goro seemed to know he was weak to proximity. He cursed Ann under his breath for telling him so much. Of course Ren needing some ‘pushing around’ was up to interpretation, but after Ren’s initial reaction to Goro preventing him from falling earlier to now, Goro must have figured it out.

         Ren took a breath and shook his head, because while they were on the subject of bets, he might as well offer a wager of his own.

         “Okay, then,” Ren began, “You choose the next game — and if I win, then I get to take you out on a date.” Goro’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He seemed surprised. Ren’s grin grew at the sight. “A real one,” Ren said, clarifying. “No festival, no theatrics. No Robin and no Arsène.”

         Goro hesitated. The pause felt like eternity despite being a fraction of a second. It was only indicated by the way near maroon eyes flicked to the left, but Ren noticed it all the same. “Those terms sound — agreeable,” He said, something close to a genuine smile pulling at his lips. “I accept.”


End file.
